<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come and Dance by be11atrixthestrange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886325">Come and Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/be11atrixthestrange/pseuds/be11atrixthestrange'>be11atrixthestrange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/be11atrixthestrange/pseuds/be11atrixthestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After some silence, Ron whispered in her ear, "I'm really tempted to kiss you."</p><p>"I'm really tempted to let you."</p><p>(A missing moment from Deathly Hallows)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come and Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come and dance".</p><p>Ron reached for Hermione's hand and began leading her away to the dance floor. As she glanced back, Hermione saw Krum watching her from the corner of his eye while engaged in conversation with a polyjuice-disguised Harry.</p><p>She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. She should be annoyed at Ron's possessiveness but in reality… she liked being the subject of it. As Ron weaved her back through the pairs of dancing couples she thought of the Yule ball — the night that first shed light on the growing complexities of their relationship. "This is a good spot, no?" Ron turned to look at her, and she realized that they were already in the middle of the dance floor. He seemed nervous.</p><p>"Perfect."</p><p>"Perfect." He smiled at her. Still holding hands, they began to dance. It was awkward at first. He moved slowly in a way that didn't match the upbeat song, and frequently paused to watch his feet to keep from stepping on her. But despite their lack of prowess,Hermione felt the tension begin to melt from her body as Ron playfully whirled around with her. "How have we never danced before?".</p><p>"No opportunities. Last time we were at a dance… well you know." Ron subtly nodded his head toward Krum, who was still engaged in conversation at Harry's table.</p><p>"Oh, I know." Hermione winced at the memory. Then she laughed as she let him spin and dip her, before nearly tripping on his feet, when a pang of embarrassment shivered down her spine. "Oh god, I'm sorry!"</p><p>He chuckled and pulled her closer, bracing his hands on her arms to steady her, before sliding his hands back to her fingers. The gesture made her arms tingle. When he caught her eye, he blushed, but didn't look away. Her stomach erupted with butterflies.</p><p>Hermione laughed nervously.. He seemed more confident now, and she liked this light-hearted and flirtatious Ron. She had been afraid that Krum's arrival would bring out a nastier, jealous side of him, and was pleased to see that didn't happen.</p><p>"Someone better tell Viktor that he can't come steal my dance partner away." said Ron with a sharp glare over to Harry and Krum at the table.</p><p><em>Maybe she thought too soon.</em> She was relieved to catch a genial smile that indicated he was joking.</p><p>When the music changed to another upbeat song, Hermione tightened her grip on Ron's hand. "Don't worry, I have no interest in dancing with anyone else tonight." At that moment, a few others joined the dance floor, forcing Ron and Hermione to lean in a little closer.</p><p>"Well, that's good." He slid his hand to her waist, pulling her toward him. Hermione could feel her heartbeat quicken, her exposed skin breaking out in goosebumps. His confidence with her was attractive, but where was it coming from?</p><p>Since the events of last year, Ron and Hermione had existed in some undefined territory beyond friendship, although neither of them had spoken about it. There was quite a bit more physical touch — Ron was more likely to hold her hand or hug her, he had even kissed her on the cheek a few times — only during a greeting or a goodbye, but he never used to do that. She had cautiously accepted these physical advances, but only because they seemed genuine. She had spent the better part of last year trying to quiet her own feelings for Ron and had managed to do so successfully. She was truly at the point where she'd be ok with nothing more than a friendship.</p><p>However, over these last few weeks, those walls were starting to crumble again. In addition to the increase of physical touch between them, Ron had just been… better. He was more open with her, more attentive to her feelings, and in general, a little more connected. She couldn't tell if he just felt bad about what happened last year and was trying to make up for it by being a better friend, or if he truly wanted something more than friendship.</p><p>Normally, Hermione could talk to Ron about anything, but this was an exception. But she needed to talk to him because he was doing <em>something</em> to her. She felt her hopes starting to rise and those walls she built over the past year beginning to fall.</p><p>
  <em>How does one even start that conversation?</em>
</p><p>She chanced a look at Ron, who was now focused on dancing. When he sensed her looking at him, he made eye contact — exhilarating eye contact — and smiled. "What?"</p><p>"Nothing." She smiled back and kept dancing. Dancing was fun, and she didn't want to interrupt this lighthearted moment with a potentially heart-breaking conversation.</p><p>So they kept dancing, and Hermione let herself get lost in the moment. Eventually the music slowed down and people began to filter off the dance floor until it was just couples left. Hermione felt herself tense up as she and Ron slowed to a stop.</p><p>"We could go get drinks?" she suggested, giving him an out if he needed one.</p><p>Ron paused and looked at her thoughtfully. "Or, we could keep dancing," he suggested, one eyebrow raised.</p><p>She wanted that. "Only if you want to."</p><p>Ron smiled and met her gaze. "I would love to keep dancing with you." His voice was low, and soft enough that only she could hear it. She blushed and nodded, and felt his arm snake around her lower back, pulling her against him. She placed her arms around his neck and rested her forehead on his shoulder. She could feel his breath on the side of her head. "Thank you." He said.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"For dancing with me."</p><p>Hermione laughed. "Of course. Plus, you owe me a couple from fourth year."</p><p>Ron laughed. "Oh yeah. Fourth Year. Speaking of being a complete arse. I meant to apologize for what I said earlier."</p><p>"What did you say earlier...?"</p><p>"You know. I told you you look great."</p><p>Hermione looked up at him. He was blushing. "And why would you have to apologize for that?"</p><p>Ron smiled as he guided her head back to his chest. He nestled his head by hers, and Hermione had to resist a shudder. "Well, first of all, I'm sorry I sounded surprised. You look great every day."</p><p>Hermione smiled. "Oh, I was joking."</p><p>"I know. I know," interrupted Ron. "but, more importantly, 'great' is quite the understatement for tonight, don't you think?" He turned his head so he could kiss her forehead. "You look amazing. Beautiful."</p><p>She smiled and relaxed in his arms. "Quite the charmer, you."</p><p>They continued to sway together to the music. Hermione, listening to the sound of this breath on her cheek, feeling his heartbeat through his chest — or was that her heartbeat? For a moment she let herself forget about their upcoming task just to be present in Ron's arms. They were somewhere between friends and more, and she was starting to enjoy being there. Defining their relationship had moved to the back of her to-do list, overshadowed by the urgency of preparing for the war. Now there was nothing else to do at this moment, and Hermione was surprised by how comfortable she had become in relationship limbo.</p><p>After some silence, Ron whispered in her ear, "I'm really tempted to kiss you."</p><p>Hermione froze. She was tempted to let him, and for a moment, she nearly turned her head to face his nervously waiting lips. She'd imagined their first kiss many times, and for the past few weeks, it had become more and more in reach. She could kiss Ron, right here, right now, finally acknowledging this powerful tension between them. Then her mind went into overdrive, as she imagined her horrors they might face over during the year ahead of them. Kissing Ron now would open the floodgates to a whole world of potential distractions. Deadly distractions. She needed something to look forward to. But she also needed to respond to him...</p><p>"I'm really tempted to let you."</p><p>Ron's fingertips pressed into her lower back as he turned his head to face her, pulling her hips into him. Her forward was pressed to his as she looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes. He was going to kiss her.</p><p>"Can I have a rain check though?"</p><p>"Sorry?" Hermione sensed dejection in his voice. Maybe some confusion at her use of a muggle phrase. She turned her head away from him, rested her head back on his shoulder, and tightened her grip around his neck. He pulled her even closer.</p><p>"I want you to kiss me, but I also need something to look forward to. I can't get distracted."</p><p>Ron leaned his chin onto her head. The song was slowing down, coming to an end. "I suppose you make a good point. Kissing you would be a distraction. And that's not fair to Harry." Hermione could tell he knew that was true but was willing himself to care. "Just tell me when, ok?"</p><p>Hermione nuzzled her head into his neck. "Oh, you'll know."</p><p>As the song slowed to a stop, Hermione felt Ron press a kiss against her forehead. They swayed to a halt and she let her eyes close, relishing in the shivers that Ron's kiss sent down her spine. She could settle for this, for now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>